Mine
by bryophyta-lumut-hati
Summary: Shinjiro benar, ia harusnya bangga akan kekasihnya. Sedikit pamer dengan mencium si pemuda berambut biru di depan khalayak ramai cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Minato hanyalah milik Akihiko seorang, bukan?


Rated T — BL / Shonen-ai; warning: kissing between two males  
Akihiko Sanada x Minato Arisato  
Disclaimer: _Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3_ adalah properti milik ATLUS. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan belaka dan tidak untuk menarik keuntungan finansial. _Author _hanya meminjam karakter dan plot yang sudah ada untuk dikembangkan sesuai imajinasi.

* * *

_******—**Mine**—**_

* * *

Minato tahu dan sangat sadar bahwa sewaktu-waktu, kisah cintanya dengan sang kakak kelas paling populer seantero Gekkoukan pasti akan terbongkar juga, cepat atau lambat.

Yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya adalah bahwa sang _senpai_ akan terang-terangan mengekspos hubungan mereka di tempat umum—yang merupakan kantin sekolah. Di saat makan siang, ketika kantin sekolah yang luas itu tengah dipadati oleh siswa-siswi dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga, entah memang untuk makan atau sekadar bergosip karena kantin adalah sumber utama di mana gosip-gosip terbaru beredar, Akihiko yang awalnya diam membisu selama sekitar limabelas menit dengan Minato yang bingung harus bilang apa di hadapannya—tiba-tiba beranjak maju dari tempat duduknya dan mencium si pemuda yang tak kalah populer dari dirinya.

Kemudian ada hening yang panjang.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Akihiko menciumnya di bibir. Semua orang yang tengah berada di kantin bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas karena kedua orang tersebut kebetulan berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Minato tidak tahu pasti mengenai apa yang sudah merasuki _senpai_-nya itu sampai-sampai nekat menciumnya di depan umum, tapi yang pasti saat ini ia sedang bersembunyi di kamar mandi (memang sangat _girly_, bersembunyi di kamar mandi—tapi hei, fakta menunjukkan bahwa ia memang _cantik_) untuk menghindari siswa-siswi yang hendak membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

Kenapa situasi bisa jadi sekacau ini?

* * *

_**Eight hours ago, Dormitory  
05.03 AM**_

* * *

Minato menggerutu. Bisa-bisanya ia melukai jarinya sendiri ketika tengah memotong bawang. Dan ia juga sangat tidak menyukai fakta bahwa bawang bisa membuat mata perih—dengan jari yang berlumuran darah dan mata (serta pipi) yang basah oleh air mata, bisa-bisa orang salah paham jika melihatnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Minato—apa yang kamu lakukan pagi-pagi buta begini? Dan—kamu menangis?"

Minato tercekat dan langsung menoleh, mendapati Akihiko yang masuk ke dapur dengan wajah cemas. Tentu saja ia cemas. Siapa sih yang tidak khawatir melihat kekasihnya berlumuran darah dan menangis? (walau yang berlumuran darah hanyalah jarinya, tapi tetap saja itu adalah _darah_)

Oh ya, ia dan Akihiko memang memiliki hubungan spesial. _As in, lovers_. Dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Lovers Arcana_. Maaf ya, Yukari, tapi _leader_ yang hebat ini ternyata menyukai sesama jenis. Dan menurut komik _Tartarus Theater_, kamu itu _fujoshi_.

FYI, mereka mulai pacaran semenjak bulan Agustus. Dan ini sudah Oktober.

Kalau ditanya soal siapa yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan, maka jawabannya—di luar dugaan, adalah Minato. Yang bersangkutan muncul di depan kamar Akihiko pada suatu hari di bulan Agustus dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena malu, dan kemudian menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang senior dengan sangat cepat tanpa tanda baca. Yah, semacam '_Akihiko-_senpai _aku entah gimana ceritanya suka sama kamu dan kamu nggak benci aku karena itu kan maaf aku tiba-tiba bilang begini—' _kalimat itu langsung dijawab oleh Akihiko dengan sebuah senyuman dan ciuman. _Cheesy_, _right_?

Dan tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hubungan kedua insan itu, kecuali Shinjiro yang entah memang kepo atau punya indra keenam yang langsung tahu bahwa keduanya lebih dari teman. Ia menertawai Akihiko, tentu saja—sebelum mengancam Minato kalau berani membuat temannya itu kecewa dan sakit hati maka siap-siap saja merasakan neraka di bumi. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Koromaru, yang kebetulan lewat ketika Akihiko tengah memeluk Minato dengan mesra dan mencium pipinya. Mereka berjanji akan selalu memberinya tulang—atau makanan apapun yang ia mau asal ia tidak memberitahu Aigis. Dan sepertinya Koromaru benar-benar menjaga rahasia tersebut, terbukti bahwa Aigis tidak tahu apa-apa soal hubungan kedua pemuda paling populer di Gekkoukan itu.

"Aku… err," Minato mengucek matanya yang masih pedih (_dear God_, kenapa memotong bawang itu perjuangannya seberat ini?) dan kemudian mengelap jarinya yang terluka dengan sapu tangannya. "Membuat sarapan untuk semua. Dan aku tidak menangis, _senpai_—bawang ini pedihnya amit-amit."

Akihiko menaikkan alis.

"Kesambet apaan kamu tiba-tiba bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan? Biasanya kan kamu bangun paling akhir, bahkan mengalahkan Junpei."

Minato, yang merasa tersinggung, langsung cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu _senpai_ tidak dapat jatah."

Akihiko hanya bisa nyengir. "Memang kamu tega membuatku kelaparan?" ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut juniornya itu. "Tapi serius, tumben kamu membuat sarapan, Minato. Ada alasan tertentu?"

Si pemuda berambut biru kelam itu terdiam beberapa saat, wajahnya memerah. "Itu, umm, Shinjiro-_senpai _yang suruh. Katanya semacam pelatihan untuk jadi istri masa depan, gitu…"

Sang senior hanya bisa diam terpaku, terlalu _shock _sampai _speechless_.

_Seriously, Shinji? You'll pay for this._

Akihiko _facepalm_. "Dan kamu… menuruti kata-kata Shinji?"

Minato hanya menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, ekspresi kebingungan terpancar di wajahnya. "Jadi tidak boleh…?"

_Tuhan, kenapa _leader_ mereka ini _uke _sekali. Oh, dan sangat imut. Walau biasanya _uke _dan imut itu satu paket. Juga jangan lupa bahwa ia sangat polos._

"…lupakan. Silahkan lanjutkan aktifitas masakmu, aku ganti baju dulu."

Tentu saja apron yang membungkus tubuh kecil Minato itu tidak luput dari mata Akihiko. Ia naik ke atas untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah (walaupun ini masih super pagi).

Selang sekitar satu jam lima belas menit kemudian—Akihiko sudah duduk anteng di salah satu kursi di dekat bar kecil mereka—Minato baru saja selesai menata meja makan ketika Shinjiro muncul dari atas tangga. Ia menatap Minato (yang masih mengenakan apron) kemudian menoleh ke arah Akihiko, senyum penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

Akihiko memerah sedikit. "Apa?"

Shinji menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Minato, yang tidak nyambung dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua seniornya itu, memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah. "_Senpai_… aku ganti baju dulu, ya?"

Tentu saja kata '_senpai_' itu tadi ditujukan untuk dua-duanya.

Setelah Minato naik ke atas, Shinji menepuk pundak Akihiko (dengan lumayan keras). "Jadi, Aki. Kapan kamu bakal ngaku ke dunia bahwa kamu pacaran dengan Arisato?"

Akihiko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kapan ya… uh. Entahlah. Aku bingung, bagaimana kalau orang-orang tidak terima?"

"Ya itu kan mereka. Kalian ya kalian, tidak ada hubungannya dengan pendapat orang. Ck, berarti kamu malu pacaran dengannya, sampai tidak mau mengaku begitu?"

Sang petinju langsung naik darah. "Enak saja, tentu saja aku bangga!"

"Kalau begitu langsung umumkan ke dunia kalau kalian itu… _spesial_. Apa kek, cium dia di tengah sekolah misalnya."

Akihiko langsung terdiam.

Kemudian satu per satu dari anggota S.E.E.S. turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Entah kerasukan apa mereka semua hari ini, yang pasti tidak ada yang bangun terlambat. Bahkan semua bangun kepagian. ("Hei, ini kok beda dengan yang biasanya Shijiro-_senpai_ masak?" "Itu bukan buatanku. Arisato yang masak." "Heh, dia bisa masak?") Yang pasti semua menikmati sarapan pagi itu, dan Minato selaku _chef_ hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika pujian tentang masakannya dilempar dari berbagai arah. Tentu saja ia tetap kukuh dengan ekspresi datarnya, masih menolak untuk menunjukkan terlalu banyak ekspresi (dan emosi) di depan orang lain selain Akihiko.

Sang senior itu sendiri masih memikirkan kata-kata Shinji tadi. Benar juga, untuk apa disembunyikan? Toh lambat-laun pasti ketahuan juga. Ia bertekad untuk benar-benar mempraktikkan apa yang Shiji katakan padanya tadi—mencium Minato di depan semua warga sekolah.

Waktu yang paling tepat tentu saja jam makan siang, di kantin sekolah.

* * *

_**Present time  
Classroom 2-F**_

* * *

Minato, yang dengan keajaiban berhasil menyelinap balik ke kelasnya tanpa tertangkap oleh makhluk-makhluk kepo yang tidak hanya terdiri dari siswa dan siswi Gekkoukan tetapi juga guru dan staf karyawannya, membuka pintu kelasnya dan mendapati Junpei, Yukari, Aigis, Kenji serta Kazushi di dalam ruangan. Mereka berlima menoleh, dan menatap Minato dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap hanya bergidik ngeri sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Dude_, itu tadi… kamu pacaran sama Akihiko-_senpai_?"

Untuk kali ini, Minato gagal mempertahankan wajah tanpa emosinya. Pipinya merona merah dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja guru.

"…ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Yukari _speechless._ Aigis mematung. Junpei menunjukkan ekspresi yang merupakan campuran dari _WTF-dafuq-demiapa-holycrap_. Kazushi bingung mau bilang apa. Kenji menepuk pundak teman dekatnya itu.

"Akhirnya kamu ngaku juga, nak."

…oh iya, Kenji memang tahu soal itu. Anggap saja impas, karena Minato tahu soal kesukaan Kenji terhadap wanita yang lebih tua. Awalnya memang Kenji kaget dan Minato sempat takut akan dijauhi olehnya, tapi sejurus kemudian Kenji langsung mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah sahabatnya itu dan berkata bahwa hal itu tidak masalah asalkan Minato bahagia. Lagipula munafik namanya kalau dia memusuhi Minato cuma karena ia tertarik dengan sesame jenis… bukankah menghadiahkan _choker_ kepada orang lain—dari seorang pemuda ke pemuda lainnya—itu sangat… _gay_?

Aigislah yang pertama kali sadar dari kekagetannya. "Minato-_san_, sejak kapan Anda menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Akihiko-_san_?"

Yukari mengernyit. "Aigis, dengan kamu mengatakannya seformal itu malah jadi terdengar seram."

Minato menghela napas. "Kalian ini, kenapa pada kepo semua…?" ucapnya dengan wajah memelas.

Junpei hanya bisa nyengir _awkward_. "Dude, itu bukan kepo. Kan ceritanya kami temanmu, jadi kami hanya ingin mencari tahu apakah hubunganmu dengan Akihiko-_senpai_ itu aman atau tidak… dia nggak kasar sama kamu, kan?"

Makna dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Junpei itu tentu saja ambigu. Minato, Kenji dan Kazushi memerah. Yukari menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Junpei keluar jendela kelas saat itu juga. Aigis menelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Apaan itu maksudnya! _Senpai_—"

Tepat di saat itu, bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Entah bel itu merupakan anugerah atau kutukan, yang pasti Minato terhindar dari menjawab pertanyaan _absurd_ dari Junpei tersebut namun harus berhadapan dengan pandangan ingin tahu dari semua orang yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas. Masih bagus kalau cuma dipandang, lah ini ada yang hampir berhasil menerjangnya saking nafsunya untuk bertanya (beruntung yang bersangkutan sempat ditahan oleh Aigis).

_Well,_ Ini akan menjadi hari yang _sangat _panjang.

* * *

Ajaib adalah fakta bahwa Minato sama sekali belum melihat Akihiko setelah kejadian di kantin sekolah tadi.

Apapun lah, yang pasti saat ini sang pemuda berambut biru benar-benar merasa sangat lelah. Capek, pusing, bingung, semua bercampur jadi satu. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai ciuman yang diberikan Akihiko di kantin tadi sih, tapi… setidak-tidaknya bisakah sang senior itu menemaninya ketika ia diserbu dari berbagai arah oleh orang-orang yang rasa keingintahuannya melebihi batas normal? Dan bukankah akan sangat keren apabila di saat ia sedang diserbu oleh banyak orang dengan berbagai pertanyaan, Akihiko datang untuk menyelamatkannya bak ksatria yang mengendarai kuda putih…

_Oh wait_, kenapa dia malah berpikir seperti itu?

Yah, mengesampingkan soal masalah itu, Minato saat ini benar-benar merasa capek—siapa yang tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi selebriti mendadak hari ini? Seisi sekolah mengejarnya, siap dengan berbagai pertanyaan bak paparazzi. Sepanjang pelajaran tadi, guru-guru memandangnya dengan tatapan _OMG-Arisato-aku-nggak-nyangka_. Bahkan Toriumi_-sensei_ kelihatan seperti ingin menangis. Wajar sih, mengingat percakapannya dengan 'Maya' di _Innocent Sin Online_ mengenai dirinya sendiri… mungkin kapan-kapan Minato harus menyebutkan identitas _online_ sang wali kelas di depan orang banyak. Pasti akan _epic_ jadinya.

Saat ini, si pemuda berambut biru yang merupakan _multiple Persona-user_ sangat ingin mendengar suara orang yang menyebabkan semua kegilaan ini terjadi.

"Minato—kamu tidak apa-apa?"

_Speak of the devil._

Si pemuda berambut biru menoleh. "Ah, _senpai_… apa _senpai _juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku?"

"Kalau maksudmu adalah dikejar seisi sekolah sih, ya, aku mengalaminya juga."

Sepertinya wajar mereka tidak bertemu—mereka sama-sama berlari untuk keselamatan masing-masing.

"Ini lebih parah daripada dikejar-kejar _Shadow _di _Tartarus_…"

Akihiko menaikkan alis. "Kamu capek?"

"Kakiku pegel…"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Akihiko langsung menggendong Minato. _Bridal style_.

Walaupun saat ini mereka sudah jauh dari sekolah—di stasiun, lebih tepatnya, tetap saja banyak orang lewat yang bisa melihat kejadian tersebut. Beberapa anak gadis menjerit tertahan, gembira karena bisa melihat _real-life shonen-ai_.

Minato langsung memerah. "Akihiko-_senpai! _Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Tadi katanya pegel, jadi sekalian saja. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak suka sih…"

"Sama seperti apa yang kulakukan di kantin tadi, ini cuma untuk menunjukkan bahwa kamu itu milikku."

Minato tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sesudahnya, hanya bisa pasrah digendong sampai ke _dorm_. '_Milikku_'? Jadi maksudnya Akihiko itu memang sengaja ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa mereka itu… spesial?

Sang _leader_ tersenyum memikirkan hal itu.

Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak mempedulikan tatapan yang teman-temannya berikan ketika mereka berdua tiba di _dorm_.

("Betul kan, Mitsuru-_senpai_? _Dude, _mereka memang pacaran!"

"Akhirnya kamu jujur juga, Aki."

"Ja-jadi Yukari-_san_ tidak bohong?"

"Guk!"

"Koromaru-_san_ bilang, '_Aku sudah tahu soal ini dari awal._'"

"Koro-_chan_! Ke-kenapa kamu nggak ngasih tahu?"

"A-aku tidak menyangka… Akihiko, Arisato, kalian ternyata…"

"Aku juga kaget, _senpai_…")

Akihiko menghela napas, kemudian sekali lagi mencium bibir sang _multiple Persona-user_, tidak peduli bahwa Ken masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat adegan seperti itu.

Keduanya naik ke atas (dengan Minato _masih _digendong Akihiko) sambil nyengir, tidak menghiraukan teriakan dan jeritan yang entah histeris, ngeri atau kaget (atau mungkin kesenangan—siapa tahu salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu ada yang merupakan seorang _fujoshi_) serta gelakan tawa Shinjiro.

_He is mine and mine only._

* * *

_**—fin—**_

* * *

First fic adalah shonen-ai karena... karena yang ada di My Documents ya cuma ini hohoho /lho

AKI/MINA NEEDS MORE LOVE ;A; sebagai orang yang nggak punya PSP dan bener-bener nge-blank soal Social Link dan karakterisasi FeMC, saya merasa ketinggalan jaman. Dan apakah cuma saya yang merasa bahwa Minato jadi agak tersingkirkan? Saya nggak benci FeMC (dia _IMUT_), tapi Minato lebih unyu. /eh /bukan

Ngomong-ngomong saya mendadak merasa bahwa seharusnya ada fanfic yang membahas tentang kisah cinta / bromance / whatever antara Minato sama Kenji yang berpusat pada choker yang dikasih ke Minato itu...

...jangan ditanya kenapa fanfic ini jadinya begini. Yang bisa saya simpulkan dari fanfic ini adalah bahwa plot fanfic ini tuh like, totally gaje.

Jam duabelas lewat limabelas menit tengah malam. Saya merasa keren 8) tidur ahh.

**Review? **:)


End file.
